


All I Want For Christmas

by MDF007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDF007/pseuds/MDF007
Summary: Dean hates Christmas music.Castiel just might be able to change that.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy Christmas fic cause 'tis officially the season (: Hope y'all like it!

Dean hated Christmas music.

Sam grew up observing and living with that fact. In fact, he couldn’t have been older than eight when he first discovered an uncanny phenomenon. Every time the holiday season rolled around, any speaker within Dean’s reach that was bold enough to play the abhorred Christmas tunes was immediately attacked by the older brother—the station changed, or quickly turned off. It wasn’t that Dean was a total Grinch—sure the Winchester’s never had Hallmark holidays, but there were aspects of Christmas that Dean seemed to seasonally enjoy. 

But the music was definitely not one of them.

When Sam and Dan reunited after Sam’s brief stint at college, Sam had almost forgotten about the whole Christmas music thing. That is, until December 24th rolled around. The two were driving back to a motel after another successful hunt. Passing a decorated house had put Sam in a festive mood, and he reached over to flip the radio on to the first station playing Christmas music. Not two notes into Frank Sinatra’s rendition of “Hark! The Herald Angels Sing”, Dean aggressively reached forward and switched the station to some Zeppelin song, not bothering to acknowledge Sam’s offended glare.

“What was that for?” Sam accused.

“You know the rule, Sam.” Dean answered gruffly, his eyes glued to the road and the white flakes drifting down in the night sky, illuminated only by the glare of the Impala’s headlights. “Driver picks the music, and shotgun—“

“But it’s Christmas Eve.” Sam complained, “Can’t we have just one night of holiday music.”

“No.” Dean responded.

“Dean—“

“No.” he answered more firmly. “I hate Christmas music Sammy. I hate it.”

Sam sighed dramatically and looked at the window at the passing trees as Dean drummed his hands on the steering wheel, bobbing his head in time with the aggressively non-festive music. Sam supposed he would never enjoy a Christmas with a fitting soundtrack.

A few years later, when the holidays came around once more, the brothers were blessed with a rare number of days in a row with no monsters or ghosts to keep them from enjoying some much needed time off. So, with the relative peace and joy of the season making their hearts lighter than they had been in some time, the boys traveled to Bobby’s house to spend the holiday with their surrogate father. 

Once again on the 24th, as the three sat around a fire nursing spiked eggnogs (or in Bobby’s case, straight Bourbon), Bobby reached over to his old stereo and let the sounds of “Let it Snow” fill the tiny room. In three long strides, Dean had crossed the room and turned off the music. 

“What the hell did you do that for, boy?” Bobby snapped. 

“No Christmas music.” Dean barked back.

“It’s my house, and if I want Christmas music, I’ll have my damn Christmas music.” Bobby told Dean forcefully.

“Well then I’m leaving.” Dean stubbornly crossed his arms.

“Oh come on, you can’t be serious--“ Bobby began angrily.

“It’s best not to argue, Bobby.” Sam spoke up, rolling his eyes. “Dean doesn’t do Christmas music. Ever.”

“For Christ’s sake.” Bobby muttered, but he didn’t turn the music back on. They let the silence fill the room instead.

When Cas came into their lives, Sam immediately sensed a change in his brother. He watched the angel consume Dean’s thoughts, both when he was around and when he wasn’t. Sam was no longer the only center of Dean’s world—he now shared that honor with a socially awkward angel in a trench coat. Not that Sam was complaining, because he’d also never seen Dean as happy as when he was with Cas.

The first time Cas was with the Winchesters around Christmas time, they were driving to investigate a scene on a case. It was the week of Christmas, and the houses they zoomed past were all decorated festively, as if to announce the time of year and remind everyone who saw them to be jolly. On a whim, Cas suddenly reached forward from the back seat and turned on some Christmas music.

Sam looked at his brother nervously. Cas was about to learn the hard way about Dean’s despising of all music of the Christmas persuasion. 

“What are you doing Cas?” Dean asked gruffly.

“Putting on Christmas music?” Cas sounded confused. “It is almost what you humans celebrate as the birth of Christ, is it not? Although that didn’t actually happen in December, of course.”

“Right, cause you were there.” Dean answered sarcastically. 

“Yes, of course.” Cas answered casually. Sam and Dean both exchanged looks and glanced briefly back at Cas in awe. Freakin’ angles, man.

“Right, well, anyway.” Dean shook his head. “I didn’t really have you pegged as a Christmas music kind of guy.”

“I love Christmas music.” Cas replied. “It has been a great source of joy for me since its emergence.”

“Right, well I don’t.” Dean responded with an eye roll after a brief pause. “So, we’re turning this off—“

As he reached forward to switch off the music, he caught sight of Cas in his rear view mirror. The poor guy looked crushed, looking down at his shoes sadly. Dean felt a slight pull in his heart, and angrily pulled his hand away. Since when did he give in to puppy dog eyes from a damn angel of the lord.

“Dammit.” He muttered, then glanced back at Cas. “Just this once.” He said pointedly. Cas immediately brightened, and Dean couldn’t help the small twitch of his mouth as he tried not to smile. Damn, he was going all soft.

Meanwhile, Sam was staring at Dean with his mouth open. Since when did Dean accept listening to Christmas music? He hated Christmas music. He had been refusing it to Sam for at least 20 years. And now all of a sudden, Cas sticks out his lower lip a little, and Dean’s willing to endure “Jolly Old St. Nicholas” for an entire car ride?

Dean looked over at Sam’s incredulous face.

“What?” he asked defensively.

Sam shook his head and chuckled a bit. “Nothing.” He responded. “Nothing at all.”

Dean glared and stared straight forward. “Shut up.” He mumbled, as Cas reached forward and turned up the music.

Finally, after years of repressed sexual tension and even more repressed feelings, Dean and Cas admitted how they truly felt about each other and took their relationship to the next level. The first Christmas they celebrated as a couple was spent in the bunker, with Cas newly human and Dean doing his best to teach the former angel the joys and pitfalls of humanity. Sam had decided this Christmas would need to be a special one—after all, it was Cas’s first as a human, Dean and Cas’s first as a couple, and the first one in a long time where Sam and Dean had a place to call ‘home’. So Sam went all out decorating the bunker, much to Dean’s complaints, and covered every inch with garland, pine, and glitter. They got a huge tree and filled the space underneath with presents. They even got an angel for the top, which Cas had spent hours staring at longingly until Dean came and gently pulled him away as Sam pretended not to watch.

Now, Sam had left to finish buying presents for everyone, leaving Cas watching “It’s a Wonderful Life” in apparent fascination while Dean slept in his room. That was exactly what Sam expected to find when he returned home. Instead, he opened the door to something he’d never expected to see in a million years.

Cas was still on the couch, but the TV was turned off, and his usual stoic expression was replaced by an ear splitting grin as he giggled— yes, Castiel, former angel of the lord was giggling—at the sight in front of him. Not that Sam could blame him, because in front of him was Dean, holding a spatula as a makeshift microphone and belting out the lyrics to “All I Want for Christmas is You” as it played on the speakers behind him. He pointed at Cas as he sang the line, then took the new human by the hand and pulled him off the couch to him, pressing a kiss to his lips as he placed one hand on Cas’s hip. Sam had to blink twice to make sure he was really seeing this. 

Before he could stop himself, Sam burst out in laughter. Dean’s head shot up and his face instantly turned bright red as he took a huge step back away from Cas, who looked at Sam and shared in his laughter. Dean looked from Cas to Sam, ears bright pink, and scowled. 

“Shut up!” he yelled angrily, before stalking off.

Cas and Sam just stood there for a second, before a smirk from Sam had them guffawing once more. Sam laughed until tears rolled down his eyes.

“Congratulations.” He finally said when he got his voice back.

“What do you mean?” Cas responded, wiping his own tears away.

“You’re officially the first person to get Dean to sing a Christmas song.”


End file.
